Shikon Studios
by starletgal7
Summary: Kagome has been given her dream job; work for the superstar Sesshomaru. They hook up at once but when Kagome learns something about him and his brother, she begins to have second thoughts on the singer. Is it a SessKag or InuKag? You'll soon find out....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadayadayda!!!!  
  
The Fan  
  
4 years ago  
  
Kagome stared. There he was. The man that she had heard so much about from magazines, TV shows, websites, her own mother, was there up on the stage only feet away from her and her friend Sango. There before her, letting out that wonderful, effectual, powerful voice of his was Sesshomaru. Fluffy, which his obsessed fans called him. With his tall, lean body, and long white silvery hair, and that gorgeous face, there was no doubt that this was he. Sure Kagome had seen plenty of pictures of him thanks to her obsessed friends, like Sango and Miroku (who had made themselves very comfotable with eachother, grinding with each song), But his real apperance was like nothing else. To think, he was only 23, 3 years older that Kagome, and already he had accomplished some many things in his young life. As the audience danced and scremed, Kagome stood still, actually listening to him, actually watching him this time. And after the first couple of songs, she found herself succomb to the sound and joined the crowd in yelling out his name. And from then on, she became a Fluffy fan.  
  
Present  
  
Dammit, I'll be late. Kagome thought to herself, driving as fast as the speed limit would allow. It seemed only hours ago whe she had received a phone call from Shikon Studios. "Ms. Higurashi? We have called to inform you that you have been selected to join Sesshomaru's team of stylists. We would like you to drop by so that you can confirm a few things and meet Sesshomaru. What days will be good for you?" Kagome dropped the phone. It clanged onto the mini kitchen's tile countertop. A second of shock past through her. She quickly recovered and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The female secretary's voice spoke through the phone. "Um, next week, Thursday?" Kagome's voice shook. I'm gonna actually meet Fluffy! Wait, I mean Sesshomaru! She was at a stop light now, looking in the rearview mirror, checking her flawless skin for blemishes that she missed, making sure the make up was evenly set and that not a single piece of her brilliant black hair ahd come out of her neat, low bun. So far so good, she thought to herself. The speakers in her car blared out Sess's voice from his 3rd CD, "Stay Away." He bellowed out the chorus, "Get away, Your in the way! Stay away, Your in the way! I don't need you any more!" Not the sensitive kind of song, but who could resist 3:30 minutes listening to his rich voice? After minutes of driving in the car listening to music and getting into the zone, Kagome was brought back to her senses when she came to the address she was sent to. The large sign in front read, "Shikon Studios. We crank up the volume!" Kagome parked her car, and walking as fast as she could in her pale off white high heels would allow. With a deep breath, she opened the entrance and walked inside.  
  
Not bad, good face, good figure , Sesshomaru thought to himself as he observed the new stylist just introduced to his team. Like all of his fans, when introduced she was quiet and blushing like mad. He and what he liked to call "The Team" sat in the large meeting room. The Team was made up of his Agent, Jaken, Manager, Naraku, the stylists, his producers, etc and his own brother, Inuyasha, who unlike the others sitting at the large table covered with food, was sitting in the couch, reading a magazine, showing not a care with what the members were saying. Sesshomaru sat at the front of the table, which gave him a great view of the new member. His producers were talking about how he needed to start some charity or something. Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He was too occupied watching the new employee fiddle with her tight aqua blue shirt that showed a little cleavage. Already, dirty thoughts were coming into his mind on what this girl could really be used for. "Sess? Are you listening?" One of the producers asked. "What? Oh yea, I hear ya, more free food for the damn kids!" Sess answered back. He propped his feet up onto the table, not caring if the soles of the boots left a scuff marked on the table. "Well then, that only leaves the matter of your new CD," Naraku stood up, introducing the manner. "There's gonna be a new CD?" Kagome all of a sudden. A rush of embarrassment followed her outburst as everyone in the room stared at her, except for the man in the back. She began to feel her cheeks turn cherry red. "Yup. A new one, the 5th to be exact. Why? Is it too soon?" Sesshomaru asked the raven-haired beauty, amused and yet trying to save her from some of her embarrassment. "Well, its just, its been 2 years and um, I guess the fans will be pretty excited." Kagome could hear the other members whisper to each other. Probably wondering who hired and amateur like me, Kagome thought in gloom. "Tell me, Ms. Higarashi, are you a fan?" Sesshomaru asked. Why is he asking? That's probably the worse question you could ask a fan in his position! "Um, no but my friends are and they've been spasing about it for awhile that's all Mr. Sesshomaru," Kagome attempted to recover. Well, at least that isn't as bad as saying 'I Love you!!! I'm a Fluffy Fan! Dude you're awesome! "Oh, well in that case will make it come out as soon as possible. Got that Naraku?" "Yes sir. How many tracks should we have? 13?" Naraku asked. "We had 13 last time. I think the fans would like it better if it were 14," one of the stylists piped up. "I won't do 14," the man in the back said monotonously. "Hmm, why not 15 in that case?" Sesshomaru coldly said, staring at the man who stood up and walked over to the table.  
  
Kagome didn't like the looks of this man. Everyone else seemed cheerful and happy; Jaken, short with a come over and ashen hair and always had that weird smile. Naraku, long black hair pulled into a ponytail with 5 earring on his left ear and wearing glasses, giving him a sophisticated look. But this unknown man seemed mysterious and cold to Kagome. He had an odd likeliness to Sesshomaru. He had the same long white hair, a little more wild than Sesshomaru's though. He had the same fierce amber eyes that were Sesshomaru's trademark. Yet he didn't have the related grace and beauty that was found in Sesshomaru's handsome face. Yet, his face had a more ferocious look, a face that sent shivers down Kagome's back as he approached the table. "You make it 15, and I'll expect a raise," the man said to Sesshomaru. "Now Inuyasha, be reasonable. You get paid enough already. We need to remember the other's pay checks as well," Sesshomaru calmly said to Inuyasha, not intimated by the man's appearance or furious chi that was emitting from his body. "Now, be a good boy and sit down while we adults compromise our problems. Unlike you with force." Sesshomaru seemed to be teasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked as though he was trying to keep the anger building inside him concealed. The tension had grown in the room. There was and awkward silence slivering in the room. "Okay! 10 minute break people!" Naraku suddenly broke in. Everyone quickly got up from their seats and exited the room, wanting to be as far away from the two as possible. Kagome stood up as well but then she heard, "Wait, Ms. Higarashi, will you stay for a moment?" She followed the voice to the owner who was walking over to her. "Um, sure Mr. Sesshomaru." "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." "Oh" "Call me Sess. Everyone does. Or Fluffy. All the fans do." Kagome let out a forced laugh. Heh, I'm one of them. Kinda ironic!, she thought to herself as Sesshomaru lead her over to the wide windows of the room. "So tell me, are you a fan?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome stared out the windows, trying to keep her eyes on the traffic below them instead of the gorgeous man in leather next to her. "Oh well, yea. I listen to a few CDs," Kagome said. Yeah, with posters of your face on my bedroom walls and about 10 shirts claiming my undying fan love for you. Not that you need to know that. "So, how'd you get in here?" Sess asked her. "Um, my friend works at the company and informed me on the open spot." "I see." Silence. God, when I'm alone I can conjure up the best conversations with him! Why aren't they here now?!!! Kagome thought to herself, wanting to bang her head on the very window in front of her. She heard the door open behind them, revealing Inuyasha, grabbing his bags by the couch. "I swear to you Sess, you make me," Inuyasha stopped dead when his eyes laid on Kagome. "Hey, what's with the groupie?" "Now brother, that's no way to treat a new member. Especially a lady one." "Hey shut up. I work just as hard as you do so don't you get smart with me!" "Inuyasha, this is no conversation to have in front of Ms. Higarashi. I will call you later and we'll sort this out like normal human beings." Inuyasha angrily headed towards the door, coat and brief case in hand. Before slamming the door closed he let out a "keh" and left. "Who was that?" Kagome asked, the tension now cleared away after his outburst. "Inuyasha? Well he's my brother-" "I thought that name sounded familiar," Kagome said. She had seen his name on the websites of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was a year older than she was but that was pretty much all she knew about him. "Yes, he's also the songwriter, and does some um, back up singing we'll call it," Sesshomaru said trying to bring her attention back to him. "But I thought you wrote your own songs?" Kagome questioned. "Well that is, Inuyasha simply makes sure the lyrics stay in line." "Oh." "Say, why don't we meet somewhere else later? You know away form all the hustle and bustles of how if I don't do this my career is down the drain?" He said in his deep voice. "Oh um sure." "Great, I'll call you later." The Team members began pouring into the room again. Sesshomaru winked at her and walked d back to his chair. "Oh Sess?" Kagome went back to him. "You can call me Kagome." "I already have," Sesshomaru said in his most seductive voice. She's as good as mine.  
  
A/n: WHEW! I'll tell ya! Once you start you just can't stop! Don't worry! I will continue with The Overrated Freak! I just needed a break!!!! Well, since no one answered the poll in the OF, I decided to start this one! I'll see how it does and all! I'm not much of a Sess/Kag fan but I'll do the best I can. Not to say that this is a Sess/Kag fic!Haha! You will never know! Well, review y'all! And remember, the more reviews, the more I'll write! (ok, I'll update sooner! That's my final offer!) Peace go with y'all so u can write the reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So I didn't get a single review for the first chapter, whoop dee doo!! Eh, I was never good at intros anyway. Well, hope y'all will give me another chance!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I have nothing Sango!" Kagome said rhetorically as she frantically comber her small closet. Sango lay on Kagome's bed, reading a magazine. "Well, you could go naked," Sango said dully, flipping through the pages. Kagome turned to her, not amused. "Kagome, it's only a date." "That just happens to be with the world's most wanted body!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango sighed. "Why did I ever get you into Sess in the first place?" "Hm, because you were into it!" "You really should consider getting over the guy like I did. I mean, first of all, he dates like, 6 women a month and I mean, c'mon, face it he doesn't write his own lyrics." "He does." Kagome said her face getting redder by the minute. "Look, whatever. Let me help." Sango walked over to the closet and looked at its occupants. "Hm, oh look at this!" Kagome looked up from the floor at the dress Sango was holding. At first glance she sank back into misery. "It's too provocative for this," Kagome said, annoyed. The dress was actually two pieces. It was light pink with the top being a tube top that showed a little mid-drift and had a simple yet short matching skirt. "Not for you, baka. For me! This will defiantly keep Miroku's eyes on me for our 6 month anniversary!" "Its 6?" "Yup. Don't know how I did it." Kagome looked crest fallen once again as she leaned against the lavender wall of her bedroom. "Oh c'mon, I'll be serious now. It's a formal thing right?" Kagome nodded staring into space, recalling the phone call on her cell that she got only moments after she got home from her first day. "Oh what about this!" Sango took out a silky black dress. It was a halter top, low enough to show a little cleavage. It went mid-thigh with scarce black fringe on the bottom. Each piece of fringe had a single dark colored bead on it, making it give a sexy sound when the dress would move. "I don't know, doesn't it look a bit trashy?" Kagome asked. "You're going out with a legend. Anything that you wear will be the next latest fashion after tonight." "We'll, I guess its okay." Kagome grabbed the hanger and walked over to the mirror on the wall. She held the dress up to her body, looking at it from different angles with a pout. "I'll leave you and the dress alone," Sango said dully, disgusted by her friend's obsession with always looking good. "Sango, you're a genius!" Kagome began looking through her drawers. "Just think. 48 hours ago, I was a nobody, and now I'm going out with a rock star!" Sango looked at her skeptically. "Yea, 48 hours ago you where actually sane." Hours later, a white limousine pulled up at Kagome's one floor house. She heard the doorbell ring. She raced over to the door, only to pause to catch herself and began walking gracefully. She opened the door, feeling the climax of the fluttering in her chest. As soon as she opened the door though, those butterflies had been swatted. Standing before her was a tall, muscular man, wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. "Ms. Kagome?" the man said in a deep formal voice. Kagome nodded. "I am Kent. I will assist you to the restaurant where you will join Mr. Sesshomaru and dine. If you will follow me." Kagome sheeply followed the bodyguard, pulling the black shawl tighter around her shoulders. As they were in the car, Kagome wished she could bang her head onto the glass windows for her stupidity. Of course Sess wouldn't come here personally. Too much public. So he didn't pick me up. It's not like he forgot, she thought to herself as they drove away. They arrived at the 5 star restaurant, Harmonia Gardens, known for its fast service. Kent insisted on letting Kagome out. Kagome was amazed at how elegant one could feel when they stepped out of a limo and onto a red carpet with tons of photographers waiting to see if she was someone famous and with a body guard. Even though the photographers looked away with disappointment, she still felt extremely important. The bodyguard led her inside, where he talked to the headwaiter. She was then led to what was a single room with a table in the middle and elegant chairs that were lined with red velvet. She sat down as Kent spoke to her. "If you are in need of my service, the others and myself will be outside. Others? Kagome leaned over to see what was outside the veiled doorway. It looked like 12 men who were in the same attire as Kent were outside. Sheesh how many men does it take to guard a guy? Minutes later she heard a rise of voices coming from the other room. People were shouting form their tables, "Look its him!!!!" "Can I have your photograph Fluffy!" etc. Oh my god, he's coming. The butterflies came back to life and were zooming around madly in her torso. She straightened out her dress top and checked her hair, which had been assembled in a loose yet elegant bun with two strands that where curled which framed her face. She stood as he walked in. He walked in tall and proud, wearing dark brown pants and a light brown button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, revealing a bit of his muscular chest. "Kagome, you're looking more exquisite than ever." He took her hand and kissed it. Kagome prayed that the make up on her face would hide the fact that she was blushing. "Let's sit shall we?" A moment of silence passed as they viewed their menus. "So Kagome, I hear that you as well are a musician." Kagome abruptly looked up from her menu. "How, how did you know?" She looked up abruptly from behind her menu. "Oh, I hear a thing or two in the building," he said casually as he sipped from a glass of water. "I was," she grinned. Sesshomaru looked at her, showing that he wanted to hear more. "I used to play guitar but that was a long time ago." She went back to the menu, trying her best to look as though the awkward silence didn't bother her. "How-how long have you been playing," she asked him, even though she already knew. Sesshomaru laughed. "Picked it up at 12 and haven't let go since." Kagome laughed as he went on. "That's the problem with me, I get attached to something and I just can't," he placed a hand on her thigh under the table, "let go." He smirked in amusement as he watched the shocked expression in Kagome's gray eyes. He quickly removed it when the waiter arrived. The continued to talk through the night, or rather Sesshomaru talking and Kagome politely nodding or making quick sentences, she was so shy. They had finished their meal and were preparing to leave when a storming Inuyasha busted into the room. "Damn you Sess!" he yelled at his brother. "I told you I would call you," Sesshomaru said coolly as he stood from his seat. Kagome watched in confusion from her seat. "This can't wait Sess. Not even for one of your dates with tramps," Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and walked towards his brother. He grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and led him outside the room. Kagome could hear Sesshomaru whispering quietly to Inuyasha. Yet she couldn't understand a word he said. From Inuyasha, she heard him say loudly, "Damn you!" and heard fist meet cheekbone which made Kagome move from her chair and rush to be near Sesshomaru. Bodyguards were all over Inuyasha, who reluctantly allowed them to escort him out the restaurant. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked, short of breath as she knelt on Sesshomaru who land on the floor. He smiled at her, holding his left cheek with him hand. "Never been better." "What was that all about?" She asked as she and the other guards helped him up. "Oh, you know, just family business, nothing you would be interested in. He waved all the other guards away as he took her hand. "I believe we've done enough damage here, don't you agree?" "Kagome smiled and nodded. She could already she a bruise forming under his eye but it didn't affect his good looks at all. He led her outside to the limousine, ignoring all the fans, cameras, etc. Inside the limousine, there was complete silence. Kagome wanted so desperately for Sesshomaru, who sat next to her, to say something. The silence stayed until they reached her house. "I really had a good time tonight," he said to her suddenly as they stopped. "Me too," she said simply. A night out with a star? Yea, sounds like a good night. "I hope my brother didn't ruin your impression of me," he began scooting closer to her. "Oh, no, no he didn't." "Good then," he said, suddenly leaning in. Before Kagome knew it, Sesshomaru's mouth was upon hers, tongue pressing into her mouth. She was shocked at first but succumbed to him. She wrapped her arms on his shoulders, pressing him closer to her. It was pure heaven for her, being in the arms of a man that she had honored for so long. She was in a daze until she felt a hand up on her thigh, slowly moving in closer. She was brought back into conscience. Rock star or not, she still had her limits. She quickly broke away from their embrace. "I'd better go. It's late." She let herself out and walked to her front door. She walked into her room and plopped down onto the bed. She took in deep breaths, but she could not calm down her beating heart. Instinct came. She grabbed her phone and called Sango.  
  
A/n: Well, I did my best. If I don't at least 6 reviews after this chapter, I'm not continuing it on account, oh yea, I don't have any. So review! I'm to the point were I'll accept flamers! 


End file.
